Bikers and Babes
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: After loosing her boyfriend, Serena carries out their dream while searching for herself. ** Its not a good summary, but read to find out **
1. Prologue - Part One

Author's Notes: This is idea is a little different. Please use an open imagination when reading.   
- Sere-chan  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Bikers and Babes  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
Prologue - Part One  
  
  
It had been a long hot day. The bikers that were traveling through town even stopped earlier than normal. Mike's was the normal biker stop for bikers who crossed the border between the US and Canaughtidia*.  
  
Serena had been working at this latest bar for the last six weeks. She had worked in various biker bars in the states. Eversince her first boyfriend Max introduced her to the worls of motorcycle's and what Harley-Davidson was she had found the ultimate dream, riding across North America on her own Harley of course.  
  
Today two guys had come in besides the various regulars that she was used to. The first man was about five foot eight with short dark blonde hair and green eyes. The other was five foot eleven with short black hair and midnight blue eyes. The second man seemed to catch Serena's eye, especially when his young blonde companion made him laugh.  
  
After they were seated at a table, Serena grabbed a couple of menu's and went over to their table.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Mike's. What would you two like drink while you look over the menu," asked Serena.  
  
'Since when did Mike get a witress,' thought the dark haired man.  
  
"I'll have a Bud in the bottle," replied the blonde.  
  
"Short or long neck," questioned Serena.  
  
"Short."  
  
"And I'll have a nice ice cold Killian's Red in a long neck bottle," replied the dark haired man. And Serena went to get their drinks.  
  
"Drew, are you a sissy?"  
  
"No, why Dare," questioned Andrew.  
  
"Because only sissy's drink Budwiser. Hot babes like our waitress dig guys who drink Killian's Red," commented Darien.  
  
"Well, 'I' go by what the guy rides. And if it isn't a true HOG** then see ya," responded Serena as she brought Andrew and Darien's drinks. "So what would you guys like eat?"  
  
"I'll have the pork chops and mashed potatoes," said Andrew.  
  
"And I'll have a sixteen ounce New York strip, sauteéd onions and peppers, steamed veggies, baked potatoe with butter, sour cream, bacon and cheese and a large grilled chicken ceasar salad."  
  
'Man and I thought I had an appetite,' thought Serena.  
  
"I'll be back with your order as soon as possible gentlemen," replied Serena before she left to put in their order.  
  


* * *

  
"Looks like my annuals are back," commented Mike as he looked at the order.  
  
"Annuals? And here I thought that I knew all the people who come in here," exclaimed Serena. "Is one who ordered all that food part snake by any chance? Because he reminds of me of my breeding trio of pythons that I had back when I was in high school. And one year for my science project I actually bred them."  
  
"I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out myself, but why don't you him. He isn't poisonous," laughed Mike. "Here's a little hint, they don't like waiting on refills for too long. Especially, the snake."  
  


* * *

  
"Here you go guys," said Serena as she brought them another round.  
  
As Serena bent forward to grab the empty bottles, Darien slipped a red fifty-dollar bill*** inbetween her breasts. After she left with their empty bottles she looked down at the offending piece of paper.  
  
'Great I get tipped with funny money,' thought Serena as she walked back to the bar.  
  
"That was odd, Dare. We didn't get to annoy Mike before we got another round followed by you trying to hit on the girls sitting at bar," commented Andrew.  
  
"I can't help it if I see something I like, like our dear waitress. I hope she liked the tip," remarked Darien.  
  
"Oh, so you think if you tip her enough that later she'll walk into your bed," snapped Andrew.  
  
"No, I don't expect her to throw herself at me. But if we do end up together tonight it would be a plus," smirked Darien.  
  
"Okay Adonis! Shut up before you make me sick," yelled Andrew and the bar got really quiet.  
  
"You are a pathic excuse for a sibling," Darien yelled back then Andrew punched Darien in the mouth. Sending him to the floor with a busted lip.  
  
Darien got up and looked as if he was going sit in another chair, but instead he picked it up and hit Andrew over the head with it. Andrew sat back up and grabbed his beer bottle and hurled it at Darien. He ducked and the bottle hit the wall with it contents running down it.  
  
Finally, Serena stepped in and tried to break up fight. Andrew just shoved Serena backwards towards the table, and ripped off her shirt leaveing her toppless. She quickly covered herself with her arms, before walking back to the kitchen with Darien following her. And Mike came up behind Andrew and knocked him out with a frying pan.  
  


* * *

  
Darien reached out for Serena and turned her towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry about my little brother, is their anything that I can do help," asked Darien while he was unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"This is a kitchen, not a bedroom. If you'll excuse me," Serena snapped.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
  
*Canaughtidia - aka Canada, I didn't come up with term. Julie and Tiffany from Night Calls did.  
  
**HOG - aka a Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Not just any motorcycle! Hogs are strictly Harley's.  
  
***red $50 bill - if must people don't know different countries have different colored bills for each denomination  
  



	2. Prologue - Part Two

Author's Notes: Thank you to those who reviewed me. This section isn't as funny as the first, but it does contain some humor in it.  
- Sere-chan  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Bikiers and Babes  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
Prologue - Part Two  
  
  
"Put this on," said Darien as he held out his shirt.  
  
Serena looked at him before taking the offered shirt. And she continued towards the back door while buttoning up the shirt.  
  
"Where are you going? I gave you my shirt to wear," asked Darien.  
  
"Well, unless you want it back in worse condition then you lent it to me in. I'm going to get another shirt that I can wear to clean the mess in," responded Serena as she left to get another shirt.  
  
And Darien sat in the kitchen waiting for Serena to return.  
  


* * *

  
Andrew woke up after a few minutes with a pounding headache.  
  
"Where is everyone," asked Andrew.  
  
"Well, after I had to club you with the frying pan all my customers left for the night. Not to mention you and your brother will be cleaning the whole bar before you guys eat," said Mike.  
  
"Isn't that what you have a waitress for, Mike. To clean the bar after your messy customers," responded Andrew.  
  
"Okay wise guy. You can clean the whole bar yourself for the next three weeks," replied Mike.  
  
"But ..."  
  
"No, buts, now get up and start cleaning," ordered Mike.  
  


* * *

  
As Mike entered the kitchen he found Darien sitting in a chair.  
  
"And you get to clean the kitchen before you eat," stated Mike.  
  
Without giving Mike a protest he started cleaning. When Serena walked in to the kitchen from the front door she saw Andrew the bar room and he had shot her a dirty look. Then as she entered the kitchen she saw Darien cleaning.  
  
"Mike, whats going on," asked Serena.  
  
"I decided to give you the rest of the night off. The boys will be cleaning up tonight," commented Mike.  
  
"Okay, I'll be in my room," said Serena before she walked the back door.  
  
"The sooner you get done, the sooner you can go after her," said Mike with a wink.  
  


* * *

  
Serena walked up to her room and looked at the clock. 9:30pm the green LCD digits starred back at her. She knew it was too early to go to bed and her favorite show didn't come on until midnight. So, she decided to go check on her friend Lita, who had recently moved to New York from her home in California.  
  
She stopped to look at herself in the mirror and noticed that she didn't even look presentable.  
  
'Guess I'll jump in the shower, then leave,' thought Serena.  
  


* * *

  
After Darien had finished cleaning the kitchen, he warmed up his dinner that had been waiting on him.  
  
"So Mike, what made you decide to hair a waitress? Or has it been that busy lately that you needed one," asked Darien.  
  
"No, I'm just helping the kid out. She's been coming here for the last four years. And when she's in town, she works here," replied Mike.  
  
"Does she travel with anyone," questioned Darien.  
  
"Nope, she's a loner. From I got out of her, a good friend of hers and her had planned on riding across North America together. But fate had other plans for her friend," said Mike.  
  
"I can only imagine what it feels like to be her," responded Darien.  
  
"Her friend was a reckless rider. That's why I always get on to you boys when you don't wear your helmets. They save lives. Unfortunatily, her friend didn't have his on and he died," commented Mike.  
  
"Damn," exclaimed Darien.  
  
"Oh, and she wanted to know if you part snake by any chance," asked Mike.  
  
"Part Snake," Darien said puzzled.  
  
"She noticed your little appetite and put one and one together to get two. Since she compared your appetite to that of her breeding trio of pythons," explained Mike.  
  
"I think I should be asking her if she's the one who's part snake," commented Darien.  
  
"You have never seen her eat to make that judgement. I will say that she does come real close to your appetite when she's hungry," exclaimed Mike as Darien pulled out a cigarette along with his lighter.  
  
"Mike, do you have an ash tray back here," asked Darien.  
  
Mike looked at Darien as if he had grown two heads.  
  
"No!! And just like I tell her, if you want to pollute your bodies with that stuff take it outside," replied Mike.  
  
"Okay, then I'll be back," said Darien as he went outside.  
  
Then Serena came downstairs.  
  
"What are you all dressed for," asked Mike.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat since I'm off early enough," responded Serena.  
  
"Ah, well, have fun and don't get yourself into trouble," said Mike.  
  
"Me get into trouble," laughed Serena. "My bestfriend has a black belt in the martial arts and she taught me how to take care of myself."  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  



	3. Prologue - Part Three

Author's Notes: Thank you to all those who reviewed and here's another installment of B&B!!!  
- Sere-chan  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Bikers and Babes  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
Prologue - Part Three  
  
  
As Serena turned the ignition of her bike, it made Darien look towards the sound of the noise. He saw a thin five foot seven figure leave on a motorcycle that had a pewture crescent moon sitting on the right side of the sun seat back. And he shrugged it off as he finished his cigarette before going back into the kitchen.  
  


* * *

  
Darien headed towards the sink to wash the dishes from his dinner, as Mike stopped him.  
  
"Darien, don't worry about washing those that's something Andrew can do after he eats his dinner," said Mike. "But do me a favor, go to Lita's Gourmet and bring me back a medium pepperoni pizza."  
  
"Uh, Mike, how am I going to carry a pizza riding a motorcycle and keep it hot," asked Darien.  
  
"I'm not worried if it gets cold, but Serena does it all the time," responded Mike.  
  
"And Serena is who," questioned Darien.  
  
"My waitress that you've been ogling," winked Mike.  
  
"Yes, I admit she's somewhat captivating, but her personality sucks," replied Darien.  
  
"She doesn't bite, Darien. But she can be tempermental at times, especially when some strange guy has just ripped off her shirt," exclaimed Mike.  
  
"And I tried to be friendly with her and she nearly bit my head off," stated Darien.  
  
"Just go get me the pizza, boy. And don't forget to put on a shirt before leave," said Mike.  
  
"Yeah would help," laughed Darien as he went upstairs to go put on a shirt before he left.  
  


* * *

  
"So you want your usual, Sere," asked Lita.  
  
"Yep, and do you have a booth that isn't in front of the window," questioned Serena.  
  
"Sure, but why? Are you in some sort of trouble? Is somebody following you," inquired Lita.  
  
"No," replied Serena.  
  
"So how's things at Mike's," asked Lita.  
  
"Hell. Actually a couple of out-of-towners came in tonight and started a bar fight," responded Serena.  
  
"Don't out-of-towners always come in? Any ways how young were they and are they cute," exclaimed Lita.  
  
"Yes, Mike gets a lot of people who are passing through, but these guys I've never seen before. The blonde is a major asshole and he started the nice little bar fight. And the other if you look at him just right you'd think he was a younger version of Mike," said Serena.  
  
"Well, didn't you tell me once that Mike said that he has a son," questioned Lita.  
  
"Yes, but the blonde is his younger brother and I don't even see how they could be related," remarked Serena.  
  
"There is a thing called step-brothers, Sere," commented Lita.  
  
Serena and Lita heard the roar of another motorcycle outside the store.  
  
"Shit," exclaimed Serena as she ran into the bathroom.  
  


* * *

  
As Darien parked his bike he noticed the bike that he saw leaving Mike's.  
  
'I wonder who the owner of this bike is,' thought Darien, then he shrugged his shoulders and went inside.  
  


* * *

  
"Hello, and welcome to my Gourmet. And what can I get for you tonight," asked Lita.  
  
"I need a medium pepperoni to go," said Darien. "And would you know how to carry one of these while riding a motorcycle?"  
  
'Boy this guy is cute! And Sere was right he does look like a young version of Mike,' thought Lita.  
  
"Well, my friend developed the trick for that one. And it's easier to get her to show you how, then explain it," flirted Lita.  
  


* * *

  
Serena watched from the cracked bathroom door.  
  
'You're not supposed to flirt with him you idiot! Just take his order for Mike and let him leave,' thought Serena.  
  


* * *

  
"Too bad she isn't here to show me," replied Darien.  
  
"Show you what," questioned Lita.  
  
"How I'm supposed to hold the pizza while I'm riding my motorcycle," Darien responded sounding somewhat angry.  
  
"She is here. Actually she's using the bathroom right now," smiled Lita. "So how long are you visiting your dad for."  
  
"Huh? My dad doesn't live here. He lives in Toronto. And believe me his multi-billion dollar company means more to him then his childern do," deadpaned Darien.  
  
"Oh, I thought that maybe Mike was your dad, since you kinda look like him a little bit," winked Lita.  
  
"Mike is just a good friend of my family. And he has no childern," commented Darien.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  



	4. Prologue - Part Four

Author's Notes: As your reading this section please use your imagination to situations that  
may not seem realistic.  
- Sere-chan  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.  
  
  
Bikers and Babes  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
  
Prologue - Part Four  
  
  
"Would you like anything to drink while you're waiting for your pizza," asked Lita.  
  
"I'm fine for right now," replied Darien.  
  
"Okay, I'll put the order in and be back in a few," said Lita.  
  


* * *

  
  
Bathroom   
  
"So, it looks like you have found a replacement for Max. He didn't have an interest in you  
I'd snag him up for myself," gushed Lita.  
  
"Like I care. And he tips with funny money," commented Serena.  
  
"What type of funny money, Sere," asked Lita.  
  
Serena pulled out the red fifty dollar bill and showed Lita.  
  
"Oh my god, Sere! That's not funny money, it's a Canadian fifty dollar bill," laughed Lita.  
  
"A what," yelled Serena.  
  
"Okay, I know this must sound stupid, but when I set up shop here. And since it's so close to  
the US and Canadian border, Amy said that it would be in my best interest to except both.  
And she devised a chart for me of the prices and how much change to give them back in our  
money if they perfered it or in their own," responded Lita.  
  
"And I should be thrilled over this fifty dollar play money tip," questioned Serena.  
  
"At least he didn't give you a Loony or a Toony for a tip. If I was you I'd be crawling all  
over him in appreciation of that tip," replied Lita.  
  
"According to you Lita, showing appreciation equals having sex with the guy," deadpanned  
Serena.  
  
"Well, he's waiting on you and I'd hurry up," winked Lita as she left.  
  


* * *

  
"Here's you order, Sir," said Lita.  
  
"Thank You! And where's your friend? You said that she was here," commented Darien.  
  
"Hey, Sere! Get out here or did you fall in," yelled Lita.  
  
Serena finally emerged from the bathroom with a mean look on her face that was mostly  
meant for Lita.  
  
"No, I haven't fall yet, but if you'd like me too, Lita. I'll go back," snapped Serena.  
  
"I see your friend is busy. I'll just figure something out my own," said Darien as he turned to  
walk out.  
  
"Lita, next time I see you you're dead," threatened Serena as she left after the guy.  
  
And laughed to herself as Serena left.  
  


* * *

  
"Here let me help you with that," said Serena.  
  
"Why? You didn't want to back there," replied Darien.  
  
"Well, you don't have the magic bag to carry the pizza in like I do," exclaimed Serena.  
  
"I see. Just give it me and then I'll be on way," commented Darien.  
  
"I would, but then I wouldn't have a chance to get to you," stated Serena.  
  
"Maybe we'll run into each again," said Darien then he noticed a bunch of guys surrounding  
both bikes. "GET AWAY FROM THOSE BIKES!!"  
  
Darien ran towards the bikes as Serena ran after Darien.  
  
The guys left both bikes and took off. Darien who didn't bother to look first put his key in  
the ignition, but nothing happened. He looked towards Serena and saw her messing with her  
bike.  
  
"Would you at least go after them," he yelled.  
  
"My bike has the same problem your's does. You can't bypass the ignition and start it up  
with a killz system," Serena yelled back.  
  
"A what," Darien repeated in shock.  
  
"All the newer bikes come with a factory installed killz system. If you try to bypass the  
ignition, you know as in hot wire it, it won't work," answered Serena.  
  
"And how do we fix this," asked Darien.  
  
"First you get out of my light, then I'll fix the wiring," snapped Serena.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
  
Loony - a gold $1 Canadian coin, it's a little bigger than a US quarter.  
  
Toony - a silver $2 Canadian coin with a golden center the size of a US nickel, the coin as  
whole is about the same size of a loony  
  
killz system - anti-theif device that makes a car harder to steal.  
  



	5. Chapter One - Part One

Author's Notes: Thank you to the people who reviewed. And if I should have any incorrect information please let me know!!!! Like the spellings for Foreign Currency ;) .  
- Sere-chan  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.  
  
  
Bikers and Babes  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
  
Chapter One - Part One  
  
  
After fixing there bikes, Serena took off in a fury on her way back to Mike's. Darien didn't like speeding down the streets on his bike, but he wanted to make sure nothing happened to her.  
  
When he had first met her earlier that evening, she had seemed pretty nice. And after the incident with Andrew she had turned on the bad girl attitude. Unknown to her, it was her unruly nature that made her even more attractive to him.  
  
'If she wants a race, then I'll give her a race,' thought Darien.  
  
Darien finally caught up her, then looked at her for a brief second before he left her behind in a trail of dust.  
  


* * *

  
"Here's you pizza, Mike. I hope you enjoy it," said Darien as he laid pizza down on the table in the kitchen.  
  
"The pizza was really an excuse to go after the girl, Darien," responded Mike.  
  
"Well, she's not to happy about my showing up," exclaimed Darien.  
  
"Don't worry about it. She'll got over it eventually," replied Mike.  
  
Serena has heard storming the front door as they heard a female voice say, "BITE ME," before she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I TOLD YOU I CAN TAKE OF MYSELF," she screamed at Mike.  
  
"NOBODY YELLS AT MIKE," Darien shouted back.  
  
And Serena slugged Darien in the jaw, before she punched him in the stomache and kneed in the balls. Darien fell to the floor in extreme pain. Before she went up to her room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"That girl can pack quite a punch, Mike," exclaimed Darien while wincing in pain.  
  
"Okay, maybe she won't get over it so easily. But you can smooth her over with her ultimate weakness," suggested Mike.  
  
"I don't think there's enough leather in the world that could smooth her over," replied Darien.  
  
Mike put a whole of box Hersey's Special Dark Chocolate on the table.  
  
"I was saving this for myself, but this is an emergency situation," said Mike.  
  
Darien had finally stopped hurting enough to were he could get himself off of the floor. And he looked at the box, then again at Mike.  
  
"You must be crazy!!! I get this before anybody else does," exclaimed Darien.  
  
"Do you want to win her over? Or would you perfer another beating," asked Mike.  
  


* * *

  
Darien had been knocking on her door for the last ten minutes, with no reply from Serena who was on the other side. Then suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Can't you take a hint and get lost. Only a complete moron keeps knocking a door for ten minutes straight," said Serena harshly.  
  
She was about to slam the door again, but Darien put his foot in the way.  
  
"I have a present for you. You did fix my bike after all and I just wanted to show you my appreciation," Darien said in a calm voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not a whore. Why don't you get your butt back on your bike and go find the closest slut and give her your 'present'," snapped Serena.  
  
At that point Darien took the box of chocolate and threw it at her before he left for his room.  
  
Serena just stood there in shock. She then picked up the box of chocolate, closed her door quitely and cried herself to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
When Serena woke up that morning she went downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee, that added a lot of 'cream' to it.  
  
"So how did things go last night," asked Mike.  
  
"How do you think," Serena asked back looking at Mike with her red puffy eyes.  
  
"He's not a bad guy, if you give him a chance," comforted Mike.  
  
"Well, I think I blew any chance I ever had," replied Serena.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much. Darien isn't the type of guy to hold grudges," commented Mike. "And if I were you, I'd lay off the Bailey's in the coffee."  
  
  
To Be Continued ... 


End file.
